Aladdin's New Look: A Different Wish
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: Aladdin goes to Agrabah palace to reclaim the lamp from Jafar. But rather than sneaking in, he boldly goes through the front door. What difference will this have on events?


"Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker!" Iago's taunting voice sang mockingly, as he shoved the treat into the Sultan's mouth, already overflowing with crumbs and biscuits despite his muffled protests. "Shove 'em ALL right down yer throat! Here, have LOTS of crackers!"

"Stop it!" Jasmine cried out desperately, her once regal blue clothes now blood red, her wrists shackled to signify her status as a slave. She turned to the man responsible for her captivity, who was chuckling upon his throne, with a pleading expression on her face. "Jafar, leave him alone!"

The sorceror glanced at her, and with a sly smile raised his hand to order his pet and second-in-command to stop. Iago saw Jafar's signal and obliged, though not before stuffing the final wingful of crackers into the Sultan's maw.

The noise stopped, Jafar turned to the former princess and hooked his snake-headed staff around her chains, lightly tugging her closer as she held an apple in her hands.

"It PAINS me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine..." he spoke with insincere sorrow in his voice. His yellowing teeth parted and bit down on the fruit, sending small chunks of it scattering before he swallowed the tasty flesh. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself..." he continued, a small piece of his snack flying from his lips and onto Jasmine's cheek much to her chagrin. "...should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world.

As Jasmine flicked the fragment of apple from her face, Jafar slipped his staff from her chains and created a small golden crown, floating just above his fingertips with his characteristic crimson glow. Jasmine's eyes widened at the mere thought of what he was offering. Not even he would be so bold...

"What do you say my dear? Why, with you as my queen..."

"Never!" Jasmine snapped, grasping the nearest object and hurling its contents at him. He reeled back as the wine splashed across his face, burning his eyes and causing him to let out a snarl of pain. He shook the liquid from his head as he glared at her, pulling his arm back.

"I'll teach you some RESPECT...!" he bellowed, as Jasmine staggered back and fell against a nearby podium where the source of Jafar's good fortune, the Genie's lamp, rested. The Genie in question was slumped at the foot of Jafar's throne, his chin in his hands. He despised this feeling of helplessness, unable to act against his master despite the cruelty he was causing. He missed his old master... Aladdin...

"That's enough, Jafar!" a familiar voice commanded. The five heads in the room all turned towards the entrance to the throne room. Standing between the open doors was none other than the man himself, false prince Ali Ababwa, better know as Aladdin.

"What? You..." Jafar snarled. He was certain he had gotten rid of the obnoxious street rat when he banished him to the snowy mountains on the other side of the world. His eyes were drawn to the corner of the door where a familiar monkey and carpet could be seen peeking into the room. So that was it...

"It ends here!" Aladdin announced, striding into the throne room and catching Jafar's attention once more. "I'm not going to let you abuse the Genie's powers anymore!"

The older man's grin stretched into a mocking sneer as he stood, his robes flowing around him as he raised his staff. "Oh...? And exactly what do you intend to do against me, the most powerful being on Earth?"

Aladdin steeled his expression and stood his ground; he knew fine well that it was no bluff, having seen Jafar use one of his three wishes to become the world's greatest sorceror. He watched as the golden snake's eyes began to glow, and dived out of the way just in time to avoid a bolt of magic being cast his way.

Jafar didn't relent, pivoting in place to keep the young thief within his sights, bombarding him with blast after blast. However, Aladdin was too fast, diving to and fro to avoid the shots and ducking between pillars to block the ones he couldn't. Jafar growled and strode after him, circling a pillar he saw him duck behind, only to find... nothing.

Aladdin smirked as he raised the curved sword he had hidden in his pants. One strike is all it would take; one slash to end Jafar's tyranny, and the wizard was wide open. He readied himself, preparing to bring the blade down upon Jafar's head...

...only for the former vizier to spin around, a smirk on his face. Aladdin gasped in shock, his plan seen through, and Jafar immediately took advantage of his hesitation as he raised his staff. Before Aladdin could regain his bearings, the drapes between the pillars seemed to come alive and instantly wrapped around his wrists, forcing him to drop his weapon. Jafar cackled as his opponent struckled against the red fabric in vain, his magic making the curtains as strong as steel.

"Clever, boy..." Jafar taunted as he returned to his throne. "But not clever enough. Now..." he raised his staff and took careful aim at Aladdin's heart. It was time to remove the last threat to him. Aladdin stared at the snake decoration as the realisation of what was about to happen came crashing down on him, and he hung his head in defeat. He turned to give Jasmine one last weak smile, who simply nodded and turned away, not wanting to see what was about to happen. Aladdin braced himself to feel the final blow...

...but it never came. Aladdin opened his eyes to see Jafar looking between him and Jasmine, before a demonic smile came across his face.

"On second thought..." he said with a chuckle, the wheels turning in his head. If he killed Aladdin, he might as well be admitting that the peasant was his equal or superior. At the very least, it would make him a martyr against Jafar's hold, and a symbol of hope. "Perhaps... a more humiliating punishment is fitting."

Jafar grinned and raised his staff skyward, as the drapes sprung to life once more. Aladdin felt himself lifting up as he started to turn in the air. The room seemed to spin as Aladdin was suddenly twirled around and around, the drapes that held him being pulled from their pole and quickly enveloping him, until the street rat was nothing but a blur of red. His clothes seemed to disappear as the drapes quickly began to slither and slide over his body, tightening and reshaping themselves according to Jafar's magic. The spinning started to slow down as Aladdin felt his feet touch the floor. He groaned as he raised a hand to his forehead, waiting for his brain to catch up with his body. He opened his eyes and saw Jafar grinning at him, with Jasmine standing beside him with a stunned expression on her face. A loud, grating laugh quickly filled the throne room as Iago fell over in a fit of guffaws. Aladdin furrowed his brow, trying to work out what Jafar could have done to get such a reaction, until he looked down at himself. And nearly screamed.

Gone were the ragged pants and vest he had become accustomed to, now replaced by fine crimson silk. Across his chest was a wrap around top, similar in style to the ones he had seen many of the female dancers wear; it was intended to cup their breasts and emphasise their cleavage while revealing their midriff. Aside from the fact Aladdin had no breasts or cleavage, it accomplished this quite well. Bands made of a similar material were wrapped around his upper arms, serving as an equivalent to sleeves while leaving his shoulders bare. Further down his legs were encased in a sheer red material, tightened around his waist and ankles to give a similar shape to pants while remaining completely see-through. The only thing preserving his modesty was a thong-like garment that hid his manhood, but rode up betwen his cheeks so that they were on display. His feet were bare, showing his toenails were painted a similar red colour, as were his fingernails. He gasped at his new aparrel, causing him to become aware of a fluttering near his facemouth; a veil, made of a similar sheer material to his pants, was draped over his face from the nose down. A red cap sat on his now feminely combed and styled hair, a similar but much longer veil cascading down his back. He suddenly became aware of a weight pulling on his earlobes; large golden earrings, not unlike the ones Jasmine herself wore, were now dangling from his ears. If he were shown a mirror, he would see that his face was now heavily made up, with thick red lipstick, heavy rouge, dark eyeshadow and thick eyeliner. Even his eyebrows had been magically thinned and darkened.

"There, a much better look for you, Aladdin..." Jafar teased, causing Aladdin's cheeks to redden. Or at least they would have, if they weren't so whorishly painted already. The crossdressed street urchin growled and his hands immediately flew to rip off the veil, but found that despite his best efforts it refused to move. It fluttered and flapped from his tugs, but it wouldn't move from across the bridge of his nose or even tear. Giving up, he grabbed the empty cups of his top and pulled on it, but once more it wouldn't budge.

Jafar grinned as he watched his adversary desperately attempt to remove or destroy his feminine wear. He chuckled and clapped his hands. "That is enough, Aladdin. We all find your little 'comedy routine' very amusing!"

Aladdin glared at him, but suddenly found himself standing still with his arms at his sides. He opened his mouth, about to demand to know what was happening, but Jafar cut him off.

"You will speak only when I allow you to, street rat!" he decreed, and immediately Aladdin found he couldn't form any words. He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, but despite his best efforts his painted lips remained shut and no noise came from his throat.

"Now then... Aladdin..." He grinned cruelly. "Or rather... Sharmuta..." He chuckled as he saw Aladdin's outraged expression. "Yes, that is far more fitting for your appearance."

Aladdin/Sharmuta glared at the sorceror, but unless looks could kill it was all he could do, unable to protest to term or attempt to escape. Jasmine winced, unable to believe what Jafar was doing to the man that she loved.

"Now, Sharmuta..." Jafar grinned and raised his staff. "Dance."

If Aladdin were able to speak, he would have immediately told Jafar to go and perform a certain vulgar act with himself. He blinked as he suddenly realised that he had raised his arms up. His eyes widened as the realisation hit him, and he mentally begged his body to resist, but instead he found himself gyrating his hips. His arms moved on their own, beginning to trace patterns in the air with gentle, feminine movements as he began to shift and sway like a bellydancer. Movements intended to emphasise female curves and excite those watching were performed by his masculine body. He clenched his eyes shut, wishing he were anywhere else doing anything else except now and dancing for Jafar.

The sorceror meanwhile just chuckled, revelling in his once-rival's humiliation. He looked over at Jasmine, who seemed to have gone into shock, watching the man she considered marrying now swaying and twirling before her, looking more like some sort of transvestite prostitute than a prince.

The older man slowly grinned as he clapped his hands, and Aladdin immediately stopped. However, Jafar grinned and waved his hand, another non-verbal command taking over. Aladdin was helpless as he sauntered over to Jafar's throne. He leaned over, one hand carefully lifting his veil as the colour drained from his face. Horrified thoughts ran through his head. No. No, he couldn't. He wasn't actually going to make him... no, stop, anything but this! Don't! STOP!

Thoughts, however, were worthless against Jafar's magic, as Aladdin pressed his ruby red lips against Jafar's. Jafar chuckled, his new concubine closing his eyes shut in an attempt to convince himself it was all one big nightmare as he found himself slipping his tongue into the sorceror's mouth. Jasmine couldn't take it anymore and turned away, covering her face as she choked back tears at what Jafar was doing to her lover.

The wet slurps and desperate moans filled the throne room for several minutes before Aladdin was finally allowed to break from his new master. He felt sick to his stomach, unable to believe what he had just done. He could still taste the horrible flavour of Jafar's mouth, but the spell that commanded his movements made him unable to spit it out or flee to find something to wash it away. He could only sit upon Jafar's lap, shame filling his heart.

Jafar meanwhile just laughed, wiping the red streaks that now decorated his lips away. "Oh, my word, this is perfect!" He cackled, as one last evil thought entered his mind. He leaned over and picked up the lamp, a sadistic smile. "Genie...?"

The blue spirit winced at hearing his title and slowly turned to his master.

"For my final wish, I wish that the names 'Aladdin' and 'Prince Ali' be stricken from the memory of all of Agrabah." He bared his teeth in a ruthless grin. "With the obvious exception of myself and little Sharmuta here, of course."

Aladdin gasped and turned to the Genie, desperately trying to tell him no with his eyes. The Genie seemed to understand, but all he could do was look apologetic.

"Sorry Al..." he said weakly, as he slowly raised his hands to the sky and snapped his fingers.

Jasmine wiped her eyes, still choking back sobs. But something didn't feel right... why was she crying? Why did she feel so terrible. She turned back, and frowned at the sight of a young man, tarted up like a harem girl, seated on Jafar's lap.

"Jafar... who... who is that?" she asked, pointing at him. For some reason, a shocked look came over the crossdresser's face. Jafar smirked.

"Why, this is Sharmuta... the new slave girl..." Jafar chuckled. Sharmuta seemed to be trying to say something, but instead 'she' turned and planted a wet kiss on Jafar's lips. Jasmine grimaced and shook her head. Whatever Jafar's tastes were... as long as it meant he wasn't feeling her up.

"Now then, Jasmine... Iago... Sultan..." he grinned and waved his hand. "Please, leave us alone for a bit..."

Iago shrugged and flew out as the chains and strings that bound Jasmine and the Sultan began to lead them to the door. Soon, Jafar and Sharmuta were left alone.

"Now then, Sharmuta... on your knees..."

The new slave could only whimper as he slid off Jafar's lap, kneeling down before him as tears filled his eyes. He had lost everything... his dignity, his masculinity, all his friends... and Jasmine... what more could Jafar take from him?

Jafar grinned and began to undo his robes. "Let's see what else you can do with those sexy lips..."

ALADDIN'S NEW LOOK: A DIFFERENT WISH - END


End file.
